Mythological roles
Each of the Homestuck Kids has a mythological role, as hinted at, during various points of the Homestuck story: *John is the Heir of Breath *Rose is the Seer of Light *Dave is the Knight of Time *Jade is the Witch of Space The Trolls bear similar titles to the kids. *Aradia is the Maid of Time *Tavros is the Page of Breath *Sollux is the Mage of Doom *Karkat is the Knight of Blood *Nepeta is the Rogue of Heart *Kanaya is the Sylph of Space *Terezi is the Seer of Mind *Vriska is the Thief of Light *Equius is the Heir of Void *Gamzee is the Bard of ??? *Eridan is the Prince of Hope *Feferi is the Witch of Life Speculation It appears Sburb may design planets with the titles in mind, as well as a secondary theme. The planets in the kids' session relate to their elements and associated items, and the ones in the Trolls' session relate to their personal interests. All titles appear to consist of two components - a "class" and an "aspect." A title can be assembled from any combination of class and aspect - John in the kids' session is the Heir of Breath, while in the Trolls' session Tavros is the Page of Breath and Equius is the Heir of Void. Both components of the title appear to have some mechanical effect on the game, although the precise nature of these mechanics has yet to be revealed. At present, only the mechanical affects of a few aspects are known: *The Breath aspect seems to have some relationship to John's power over wind (such as The Windy Thing). It hasn't yet been revealed whether Tavros has or could have had equivalent powers, but since he spent almost all of his time in the game asleep, it seems unlikely that he would have been able to complete whatever makes those powers available. *The Time aspect is associated with the Timetables, time travel, and timeline maintenance in general. Evidently, players of time are eventually able to influence time without the use of timetables (or time music boxes). *The Space aspect may be associated with the player whose World contains their session's Forge. They also live in a house that resembles Jade's House, next to a Frog Temple, and their dream self does not need to be woken up. Having the planet's First Guardian as a guardian is also a parallel, although Kanaya also had her Lusus for the majority of her life. *The first part of the title influences the design of the player's clothes upon reaching God Tier, and the second part determines the color and symbol. Alternate Future Dave that the game could not be finished with a dead Heir and Witch, so these roles may be vital to completing the game, but this could have meant that the game cannot be beaten with any of the players dead. Apart from this, the mechanical functions of the classes are unknown. In , Kanaya speculates that Skaia assigns titles to players to challenge them, rather than to suit their strengths. This would certainly explain some of the apparent inversions, such as Rose being the Seer of Light and Jade the Witch of Space. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts